Past and Future Contest
The Past and Future Contest was a brickfilming competition being hosted by Benjamin Ely on Bricks in Motion in 2019. It is the ninth official Bricks in Motion summer contest, following the Movie Magic Contest in 2018, and the first hosted by Ely, who had became the main Bricks in Motion administrator in 2018 (and had provided the theme for the Movie Magic Contest). History Following the relatively lower turnout for the previous year's Bricks in Motion summer contest Movie Magic, which featured a more complex theme, the Past and Future Contest returned to a broader, story-based theme. It was announced by Benjamin Ely on July 8, and had a deadline of September 2.Past and Future Contest announcement thread This gave it a shorter running time than previous BiM summer contests, which had the benefit of it not overlapping with the Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest in June. The contest received 23 entries, returning to a more regular entry number for summer contests. List of all entries: {| class="wikitable sortable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="min-width:100%;" |- !data-sort-type="text" style="width:50%"|Film Name !data-sort-type="text"|Director |- | Also sprach Zarathustra || "Kreal" |- | Beyond the Time Barrier || Zach "Zach Studios" T. |- | Bleak Investment || "Brickquarium Productions" |- | Bless You || Lewis "duffosaur" Duffield |- | Bob Walks Across the Street || "Shane studios" |- | Bully in the Future || "MegaMovieMan" |- | Chloe is Calling || Joshua Nelson |- | Clarence and John’s Remarkable Escapade || "Awesomepants Films" |- | Entire Entrée || Nick "OneDouglas" Douglas |- | Future Perfect || "Squidtastic Videos" |- | Hollywood Sucks 2 || Funmi Adetola |- | Jimmy Explains Past And Future. || "MysteryBros Films" |- | Joan Archer || Finn Curtis |- | The Job Interview || Darren Wolin |- | A Knight in Not so Shining Armor || Isaac "Building Block Productions" Dettman |- | Memories || "Chaizin" |- | Mixed Up Day || Lainie May |- | Mühle || Jack "AoW-Gamer" Präßler |- | A Normal Day for Doctor Thumbnail || "BrickAnimator 724" |- | ONCE BEFORE: A Very Short Short (Part 1) (SNEAK PEEK TRAILER) || Stephany Melissa Alfaro Barrera (GUATEMAX Animations) |- | OVVERRIDE LEGO stopmotion trailer! || "cracksplatpop" |- | Through The Time Tunnel || William Osborne |- | While the light is on || Ilmari Teekkinen |- Judging and prizes The contest was judged by a panel consisting of Benjamin Ely, Seán Willis, and Rachel Dew. Like the preceding Bricks in Motion Summer contests, no formal set of judging criteria was used, but consideration was given to the world created within the film, originality, story, and creative interpretation of the theme. Prizes were awarded to the top three placing entrants in a prize pool format. The three prizes available were a copy of Dragonframe 4 including Bluetooth controller, a Brickstuff Pico LED light board starter kit, and a set of Minifig.me's Phonetic Custom Printed Heads for Animation.Past and Future Contest results thread Results | 1. || Also sprach Zarathustra || "Kreal" |- | 2. || Chloe is Calling || Joshua Nelson |- | 3. || Mixed Up Day || Lainie May |- | 4. || Memories || "Chaizin" |- | 5. || Bleak Investment || "Brickquarium Productions" |- | 6. || Mühle || Jack "AoW-Gamer" Präßler |- | 7. || A Normal Day for Doctor Thumbnail || "BrickAnimator 724" |- | 8. || ONCE BEFORE: A Very Short Short (Part 1) (SNEAK PEEK TRAILER) || Stephany Melissa Alfaro Barrera (GUATEMAX Animations) |- | 9. || Through The Time Tunnel || William Osborne |- | 10. || Future Perfect || "Squidtastic Videos" |- References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Official Bricks in Motion competitions